


Podsłuchiwacz

by Eldaina



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine błaga, Humor, Kagami taki domyślny, M/M, Tetsu to Tetsu, głupie żarty, nowe związki, trochę fluffu, wulgaryzmy, związek w przszłości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldaina/pseuds/Eldaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Kagami Taiga był mały, rodzice próbowali go wychować. Zabraniali mu mówić z pełnymi ustami, niegrzecznie odzywać się do starszych czy dotykać innych bez pozwolenia. Co się stanie, gdy Kagami złamie kolejną zasadę swoich rodziców i podsłucha rozmowę Kuroko i Aomine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podsłuchiwacz

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no basket nie jest moje  
> Historia pisana na konkurs (oczywiście nie wygrałam) organizowany przez Yuuki http://story-yuuki.blogspot.com/  
> Takie głupotki, może kogoś zainteresują xD

Kiedy Kagami Taiga, obecnie znany fanom koszykówki jako ten, który pokonał niepokonane Pokolenie Cudów, był jeszcze małym chłopcem (czyli dawno, teraz bowiem mierzył metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu i wyróżniał się na tle innych licealistów czerwoną, jaskrawą czupryną), rodzice starali się wpoić mu kilka zasad. Reguły te, jeśliby się do nich stosował, miały mu w przyszłości ułatwić życie w społeczeństwie, a obejmowały takie codzienne sprawy, jak na przykład niemówienie z pełną buzią, niedotykanie innych bez pozwolenia czy zwracanie się z szacunkiem do starszych kolegów. Kagami, po swoim powrocie ze Stanów do Japonii, nie przestrzegał żadnej z tych, wpojonych mu przez rodziców, zasad. Tego marcowego dnia miał jednak pożałować, że, po świadomym odrzuceniu wszystkich zapamiętanych reguł, nie trzymał się chociaż tej jednej, jedynej: Nie podsłuchuj.   
Trening drużyny koszykówki liceum Seirin właśnie się skończył. Jej zawodnicy, już odświeżeni po wyczerpujących ćwiczeniach, z wesołymi okrzykami żegnali się pod bramą szkoły. Tylko Kagami był dziwnie milczący. Rozglądał się po okolicy trochę nerwowo, jakby na coś czekając. Kuroko Tetsuya, jego partner z boiska i cień (jak niski błękitnowłosy i błękitnooki gracz sam siebie określał), obiecał mu bowiem, że wrócą razem do domu, ale as drużyny nigdzie nie dostrzegał swojego przyjaciela. Nie to, żeby było to coś bardzo niezwykłego. Kuroko nie bez przyczyny zyskał przydomek zawodnika-widmo. Jego siła tkwiła w tym, że łatwo było go przegapić. To właśnie na tej niezwykłej umiejętności opierał swoje techniki gry, czyniąc ze swej nikłej prezencji broń. Kuroko zazwyczaj jednak dotrzymywał złożonych przez siebie obietnic a dziś PRZYRZEKŁ Kagamiemu, że pójdą razem do Maji Burgera a później, jeśli pogoda się nie zepsuje, pograją w kosza.  
Kagami czekał cierpliwie. No, można powiedzieć, że cierpliwie, o ile przymknie się oko na jego podrygi i rozglądanie się wokół. Był cierpliwy, w końcu jeszcze nie zaczął zgrzytać zębami czy przeklinać. Tymczasem członkowie drużyny Seirin zaczęli rozchodzić się do domów, a pod bramą szkoły robiło się coraz puściej i ciszej. W końcu Kagami został sam. Chłopak uświadomił sobie, że jego przyjaciel nie przyjdzie (przyjaciel? Ha! Prawdziwy przyjaciel cię nigdy nie wystawi), więc, z uczuciem lekkiego rozczarowania, zdecydował się na samotny powrót do domu. Bardzo chciał być już w swoim mieszkaniu, położyć się do łóżka i nakryć kołdrą po same uszy. Kagami nie do końca rozumiał źródła ogarniającego go smutku, uczucia, które sprawiło, że stracił ochotę na jedzenie a nawet, o zgrozo!, na koszykówkę. Wiedział tylko, że ma to coś z tym niesłownym, zakłamanym, kłamliwym, diabelskim etc. Kuroko.  
Kagami szedł powoli, powłócząc nogami, gdy nagle usłyszał dźwięk głosu niemożliwego do pomylenia z żadnym innym. Pobrzmiewały w nim nutki desperacji, a dochodził on zza zakrętu wysokiego muru, który oddzielał szkołę od ulicy. Kagami przyczaił się przy ścianie, podświadomie wyczuwając, że to, co jest ukryte przed jego oczami może okazać się bardzo ciekawe. Chłopak nie chciał uronić ani słowa z wypowiedzi swojego największego rywala.  
\- Tetsu! Proszę! Pomyśl o tym.  
Tak, Kagami nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że słucha sławnego Aomine Daikiego, najlepszego gracza Pokolenia Cudów, obecnie asa drużyny Touou. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że koszykarz nie był sam, a jego towarzyszem był nie kto inny jak zguba Kagamiego – Kuroko.  
Kagami z wściekłością zacisnął pięści. Nie wiedział, co złościło go bardziej: to, że jego własny, prywatny, osobisty cień wolał spotkać się z dawny kolegą z drużyny zamiast z nim, czy też to, że Aomine odważył się ukraść mu Kuroko sprzed nosa.  
\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Aomine-kun. Ciągłe powtarzanie tego samego zaczyna mnie męczyć – Kagami z ciekawością nadstawił uszu. Cóż to za tajemnice? - A teraz wybacz, ale Kagami-kun na mnie czeka. Mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję.  
Ha! Więc jednak chciał dotrzymać obietnicy – uśmiechnął się do siebie Taiga. - Ale z tego Aomine gnojek! Porwał mi Kuroko! Zatłukę suczego syna! Już miał biec, by pięścią wybić Daikiemu z głowy takie głupie pomysły, jednak kolejne słowa asa Touou sprawiły, że zamarł z przerażenia.  
\- Tęsknię za tobą, Tetsu. Przecież było nam ze sobą dobrze, zapomniałeś? -Czyżby chciał żeby Kuroko znów z nim grał? - Tęsknię za twoim dotykiem, zapachem, śmiechem i jękami. Proszę, Tetsu, wróć do mnie. Zmieniłem się. Zrobię wszystko żebyś był szczęśliwy.  
Aomine, ty chujaszku. Kuroko jest mój i nie oddam ci go. Chwila, moment. O czym ja myślę? Kuroko jest moim cieniem. Muszę o niego dbać. Wcale nie jestem zazdrosny. Zaraz, Kuroko jest gejem? To ciekawe... Nie, zaraz! To dziwne. Tak, to dziwne. Mega dziwne. Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo dziwne. I ta wiadomość mnie nie cieszy. Wcale!  
\- Aomine-kun, wiesz, że nie lubię się powtarzać. To już przeszłość. Zamknąłem ten rozdział mojego życia i tobie radzę zrobić to samo.  
Tak! Dobrze powiedziane, Kuroko! Ahomine miał już swoją szansę. To, że jej nie wykorzystał to jego problem. Daj teraz szansę komuś innemu. Na przykład mnie. Eee... To znaczy... Cholera, co się ze mną dzieję?  
\- Kocham cię, Tetsu. I zawsze będę. Jesteś pewny, że nic nie da się już naprawić? Przysięgam, że już nigdy cię nie zranię.  
Biedak – pomyślał Kagami niespodziewanie dla samego siebie.  
\- Dziękuję, Aomine-kun. Jesteś i zawsze będziesz ważną osobą w moim życiu. To, co do ciebie czuję to jednak zbyt mało, bym mógł do ciebie wrócić. Bardzo mi przykro.  
Taiga uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy wyobraził sobie, że Kuroko pewnie w tym momencie wykonuje przed Daikim głęboki ukłon. Jeśli się pośpieszę, będę mógł zobaczyć jego apetycznie wypięte pośladki. Znaczy... A, nieważne. Już miał ruszyć biegiem w stronę rozmawiającej dwójki, kiedy Kuroko swoimi następnymi słowami sprawił, że świat asa drużyny Seirn został pogrzebany pod stosem gruzu.  
\- Ponadto, jak już wielokrotnie ci mówiłem, Aomine-kun, jest w moim życiu ktoś, kogo kocham i kto mnie uszczęśliwia.

\- Riko? Nie wydaje ci się, że z Kagamim dziś jest coś nie tak? - Hyuga z niepokojem obserwował jak as jego drużyny po raz kolejny w czasie dzisiejszego treningu wpada na ścianę sali gimnastycznej. Gdyby te wypadki miały za swą przyczynę szybkość lub złą ocenę odległości, potrafiłby to zrozumieć. Hyuga miał jednak wrażenie, że Kagami po prostu zapomina o tym, gdzie jest i co robi. Kapitan martwił się o swojego zawodnika, który wydawał się nieobecny duchem. Niepokojący był również fakt, że kiedy Kagami patrzył na Kuroko, robił jakąś taką dziwną minę. Taką, jaką robił gdy był smutny albo głodny. Hyuga obawiał się, że słynna już współpraca między światłem i jego cieniem mogła zostać czymś zakłócona.  
\- Taak. Wyraźnie jest coś nie w porządku – wymamrotała trenerka, mrużąc oczy. Dmuchnęła w gwizdek, po czym krzyknęła – Kagami! Podejdź no tu.  
Trenerka i kapitan obserwowali asa swojej drużyny, który zbliżał się do nich z niepokojem.  
\- O co chodzi? - wymamrotał wezwany.  
\- Ty nam powiedz. Dziwnie się zachowujesz. Coś się stało między tobą a Kuroko? - Hyuga był bezpośredni.  
\- Co? Nie! Nie! Wszystko w porządku! W najlepszym! - Kagami zarumienił się. - Nie spałem najlepiej, chyba bierze mnie przeziębienie i tego... To tyle...  
Chłopak spojrzał z nadzieją na groźne sylwetki swoich sempaiów. Miał nadzieję, że przyjmą jego wyjaśnienie i nie będą drążyć tematu. Rzeczywiście nie spał całą noc, zastanawiając się, w kim zakochany jest Kuroko. Nie miał też apetytu i trudno było mu się skupić. Myśli wciąż uciekały mu w stronę błękitnowłosego gracza i tajemniczej osoby, która miała prawo, by dotykać jego smukłe ciało, całować perłowe usta, grać z nim w kosza i spędzać czas na przytulankach przed telewizorem. Osoby, która mogła go kochać i która była przez niego kochana. Nie myśl teraz o tym – Kagami czując, że znów zaczyna odpływać, skarcił sam siebie.  
Hyuga z powagą wpatrywał się w swojego młodszego kolegę.  
\- Dobrze – skinął głową. - Zwolnię cię dziś z treningu. Przez weekend odpoczniesz a w poniedziałek zostaniesz dłużej. Kuroko odprowadzi cię do domu. Ktoś musi uważać żebyś nie wpadł pod auto.  
Kagami, słysząc o Kuroko mającym towarzyszyć mu w drodze do domu, spanikował, lecz zanim zaprotestował, kapitan zdążył już wezwać do siebie zawodnika-widmo.  
\- Kuroko – mówił Hyuga.- Odprowadzisz Kagamiego do domu. Mogę na ciebie liczyć, prawda?  
Ku zaskoczeniu sempaiów, błękitnowłosy w odpowiedzi skłonił się głęboko:  
\- Przepraszam, ale dziś jest to niemożliwe. Mam ważne spotkanie, którego nie mogę odwołać.  
\- Co? Czyżby randka? - zakpił Hyuga.  
\- Wolałbym nie odpowiadać na to pytanie. – Twarz Kuroko jak zwykle nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.  
Kagami drgnął nerwowo i zaczął wymachiwać rękami.  
\- Ten, no! Nie trzeba! Dam sobie radę! Wrócę sam! Naprawdę!  
Hyuga, zdziwiony, powiódł spojrzeniem między asem swojej drużyny a jego cieniem i westchnął ciężko.  
\- Dobra, idź, Kagami. Jeśli rozjedzie cię jakieś auto to przysięgam, że osobiście cię zabiję. A ty, Kuroko, wracaj do ćwiczeń.  
\- Dobrze.– Błękitnowłosy skinął głową i zniknął.  
\- Ta jesss – Kagami zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się. Ciężar, który pojawił się po słowach Kuroko o jego tajemniczym spotkaniu, zniknął. W jego głowie pojawił się zalążek planu. Planu, który pozwoli mu odkryć, z kim spotyka się jego ukochany (Tak! Ukochany! Nie będę się dłużej oszukiwał. Jestem zakochany w swoim przyjacielu.) i czy osoba ta jest warta uczuć błękitnowłosego.  
Tymczasem Aida, która podczas rozmowy jej chłopców z drużyny, nie odezwała się ani słowem, w pełni oddając się obserwacji ich zachowania, uśmiechnęła się. Jej sprawne oczy pozwoliły jej dostrzec każde drgnięcie na twarzy Kagamiego, minimalne zgarbienie ramion, jego rozpacz i determinację. Z uwagą oceniła również postawę Kuroko. Wszystko się ułoży – pomyślała i dmuchnęła w gwizdek.

Kagami Taiga miał plan. Plan ten był mało wyrafinowany, lecz był genialny w swej prostocie. Chłopak zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że do jego zrealizowania potrzebował będzie pomocy. Tej natomiast mogły udzielić mu tylko trzy osoby.  
Pierwsza z nich odpadała z przyczyny odległości, jaka dzieliła jej szkołę od Seirin. Nawet uwzględniając możliwości, jakie dzięki pieniądzom ojca miał Akashi Seijurou, były kapitan Pokolenia Cudów, nie był on w stanie dostatecznie szybko pokonać odległości jaka dzieliła Kioto od Tokio. Ponadto Kagami wolał niczego nie zawdzięczać temu diabłu, bo nie wiadomo było, jakiej zażąda zapłaty za udzieloną przysługę.  
Druga osoba byłaby idealna ze względu na wyjątkowo szerokie pole widzenia i niezbyt dalekie miejsce zamieszkania, jednakże włóczyła się wszędzie z blisko dwumetrowym glonem, szerzej znanym jako Midorima Shintarou, nigdy niechybiający rzucający obrońca drużyny Shuutoku. Takao Kazunari z pewnością chętnie udzieliłby pomocy Kagamiemu, ale ten uznał, że nic nie jest warte konieczności tolerowania napuszonego Midorimy z tym jego irytującym nanodayo i obsesją na punkcie horoskopów.  
Ostatnia osoba, która przyszła asowi Seirin na myśl, mieszkała niezbyt daleko i już wielokrotnie udowodniła, że posiada wiedzę i umiejętności tak bardzo potrzebne teraz Kagamiemiu. Lata wspólnego trenowania z Kuroko wyczuliły ją na wykrywanie obecności zawodnika-widmo. Potrafiła ponadto przewidzieć jego ruchy a do tego rozumiała jego sposób myślenia. Pomoc tej osoby mogła okazać się kosztowną, z drugiej strony jednak również w jej interesie było uzyskanie odpowiedzi na pytanie z kim spotyka się Kuroko.  
Kagami westchnął, wyjął telefon i wybrał numer swojego największego rywala na boisku, a od niedawna również w walce o względy pewnego uroczego koszykarza.  
\- Aho – westchnął do aparatu. - Widzę cię za dwadzieścia minut przed bramą główną Seirin. Opłaci ci się.

\- Bakagami, zwariowałeś? Śledzimy Tetsu? Znowu walnąłeś się w głowę o obręcz? A może przywaliłeś w ścianę sali gimnastycznej?  
\- A znasz lepszy sposób na to, żeby się dowiedzieć z kim on się spotyka?  
\- Po pierwsze: skąd, do cholery, o tym wiesz? I po drugie: co cię to obchodzi? O kurwa... - przyjrzał się uważniej czerwieniejącej twarzy towarzysza.- Nie wierzę! Ty się w nim zakochałeś! Ja nie mogę! Jakie jaja!  
Kagami zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok.  
\- A więc to prawda – drążył Aomine, as Touou, były chłopak Kuroko, obecnie wspólnik Kagamiego w realizacji planu mającego wyjaśnić tajemnicę zawodnika-widmo.- Od kiedy? Jak? Nie wierzę – zaśmiał. - Co ten Tetsu w sobie ma, że potrafi spedalić każdego faceta?  
\- Zamknij paszczę, Ahomine, bo nas usłyszy – warknął Kagami, mając już dość uwag ciemnoskórego koszykarza.  
Kagami i Aomine od kwadransa szli za Kuroko. Czerwonowłosy, układając swój plan, zdawał sobie sprawę, że śledzenie jego kolegi z drużyny nie będzie bułką z masłem. Powód był prosty: zbyt łatwo było go przegapić. To właśnie było powodem, dla którego potrzebował pomocy kogoś, komu Kuroko tak łatwo nie zniknie z oczu. Kagami zaczynał powoli żałować, że z taką beztroską odrzucił kandydatury Akashiego i Takao, gdyż Aomine zaczynał coraz bardziej działać mu na nerwy.  
Para koszykarzy śledziła błękitnowłosego od bramy liceum Seirin. Najwyraźniej drobny chłopak ich nie zauważył, wędrując powoli po chodniku z książką w ręce, zmierzając w kierunku pobliskiego dworca. Tymczasem niepokój Kagamiego wzrastał. As Seirin miał dziwne wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Puszczając koło uszu irytujące komentarze Aomine, (Jakby on był lepszy! Kto dał mu prawo, by mnie krytykować? Sam jest na zabój zakochany w Kuroko. Na dodatek płaszczył się przed nim, żeby do niego wrócić! Zero wstydu.), uważnie obserwował zachowanie swojego cienia. Tetsuya nie wydawał się poruszony zbliżającym się spotkaniem. Zdawał się być równie spokojny i opanowany, jak zwykle. Kiedy Kuroko zatrzymał się przed wejściem głównym dworca, nie przerwał nawet czytania. Nie rozglądał się z niecierpliwością, wyglądając osoby, z którą się umówił. Po prostu stał.  
Dziwne- myślał Kagami, który wraz z Aomine schował się w kępie krzaków rosnących w pobliżu dworca. - zachowuje się tak, jakby mu nie zależało. Może się pomyliłem? Może jednak nie umówił się na randkę? W końcu tego nie potwierdził. Może to zwykłe spotkanie? Z mamą albo...  
Rozmyślania Kagamiego przerwał wesoły krzyk osoby, której nie spodziewał się tutaj zobaczyć. Przystojny, modnie ubrany chłopak z olśniewającym uśmiechem pomachał właśnie do Kuroko, po czym podbiegł do niego i mocno go przytulił, nie zważając na to, że błękitnowłosy wciąż trzymał w dłoniach książkę. Nie wypuszczając Tetsuyi z objęć, wykrzyknął:  
\- Kurokocch, tęskniłem! Myślałem o tobie cały dzień! Nie mogłem się doczekać naszego spotkania tak bardzo, że w ogóle nie mogłem skupić się na lekcjach! Na treningu też! Kasamatsu-senpai mocno mnie za to kopnął, ale teraz już nieważne. Najważniejsze, że mogę się zobaczyć!  
\- Dzień dobry, Kise-kun – odpowiedział ze spokojem zawodnik-widmo.- Proszę, przestań robić zamieszanie. I staraj się nie tracić skupienia w czasie lekcji i treningów. Są bardzo ważne. Choć przyznam, że i ja o tobie myślałem. Muszę powiedzieć ci coś bardzo ważnego.

Kagami zsunął się po oparciu kanapy stojącej w jego salonie. Podjął kolejną, ponownie nieudaną, próbę zogniskowania wzroku na siedzącym przed nim Aomine. Choć siedzącymbyło, w stosunku do ciemnoskórego, określeniem zdecydowanie na wyrost, bowiem gdyby nie to, że jego plecy podtrzymywane były przez oparcie fotela, już dawno znalazłby się na podłodze.  
\- Ten gnój... Zjeb... Blond ciota... Nie po-potrafi trafić piłką do szoszsza... Jakim, kurwa, cudem? Jakim cudem udało mu się zdobyć Tetsu? No jak? Pytam ja się, do cholery, jak? Może go czymś naćpał? - Aomine czknął, co przerwało jego, trwającą już od pół godziny, tyradę.  
Kagami westchnął. A raczej spróbował, bo jedyne, co osiągnął to poplucie sobie brody. Po tym, jak zobaczyli, że Kuroko spotyka się z Kise, kupili alkohol i wylądowali w mieszkaniu asa drużyny Seirin. Od kilku godzin próbowali utopić swój żal i smutek w alkoholu, ale, wbrew powszechnej opinii o cudowności tej metody, ich złamane serca nie zostały uleczone.  
\- W sumie to ta ciota miała op-obsesje na punkcie Tetsu od gimnazjum... Szlag! A co, jeśli on zdradzi Tetsu? - Aomine znów zaczął gadać.  
\- Wtedy go zajebiemy – odpowiedział Kagami, a w oczach obu koszykarzy zabłysły iskry tak dobrze znane kibicom koszykówki. Co na swój sposób było imponujące, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę ilość alkoholu, jaką mieli we krwi.  
Nagle w mieszkaniu zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.  
\- Kogo tam niesie? - wymamrotał Kagami i spróbował wstać, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i tylko ciężko zwalił się z powrotem na kanapę.  
\- Otwarte – wydarł się Aomine w tym samym czasie.  
Chłopcy usłyszeli otwieranie się drzwi i ciche Przepraszam za najście, na dźwięk którego obaj zesztywnieli. Dobrze znali ten głos. Po chwili do salonu Kagiemiego weszły dwie osoby. Obie postaci zmarszczyły nosy na widok pobojowiska, jakie zastały. Wszędzie walały się butelki i opakowania po czipsach, a dwie gwiazdy licealnej koszykówki przedstawiały sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, śmierdząc alkoholem i siedząc z trudnością.  
\- Aominecchi! Kagamicchi! - wykrzyknął wstrząśnięty Kise. - Co wyście ze sobą zrobili?  
A Kuroko Tetsuya po prostu stał. Towarzysz blondyna nie pozwolił sobie na okazanie żadnej emocji. Ze spokojem chłonął widok bałaganu, smród piwa i przerażone miny swojego byłego i obecnego światła.  
\- Jestem winny Akashiemu-kun przysługę- odezwał się w końcu.  
Ani Aomine, ani Kagami nie zrozumieli wypowiedzi Tetsu, ale obaj czuli, jak z ich głów w przyśpieszonym tempie paruje alkohol. Spokój, jaki okazywał Kuroko, nie był normalny i przywodził na myśl ciszę przed burzą. Błękitnowłosy wpatrywał się w koszykarzy z taką uwagą, jakby planował które części ich ciał jako pierwsze potraktować tępym nożem. Aomine nie bez przyczyny bał się tego spojrzenia. Kiedyś nawet zażartował, że zorganizuje konkurs na spojrzenia pomiędzy Tetsu a Akashim i będzie sprzedawał bilety masochistom z całego Tokio. To, co wydarzyło się później do dziś powracało do niego w koszmarach. Połączone siły Kuroko i kapitana Pokolenia Cudów złamałyby psychikę nawet przeszkolonego i doświadczonego żołnierza.  
As Touou był pierwszym, który ocknął się na tyle, by sklecić pełne, choć niekoniecznie sensowne zdanie:  
\- Kise, Tetsu, co wy tu robicie? O tej porze? Nie powinniście być na randce?  
\- O czym ty mówisz, Aominecchi? - Złote oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.  
\- Oi, Kise! Wypierasz się? Jeśli skrzywdzisz mojego Tetsu, ja i Kagami spuścimy ci taki łomot, że cię rodzony stylista nie pozna. Mam rację, co nie, Bakagami?  
\- Świętą, Ahomine. Co? Zaraz! Jaki niby twój Tetsu? Ty gnoju! On nie jest twoją własnością!  
\- Jak to nie? Byłem jego światłem!  
\- Ale teraz to ja jestem jego światłem!  
\- Byłem też jego chłopakiem! I nawet wsadziłem mu w...  
\- DOŚĆ! - warknął nagle Kuroko, przerywając tym samym Aomine.  
Na ten dźwięk Kagami i Aomine zaczęli się trząść. Choć byli niemal dwumetrowymi koszykarskimi potworami, które w czasie meczy samym spojrzenie odbierały swoim przeciwnikom całą odwagę i wolę walki, to obaj bali się tego drobnego chłopca. Obu im znane były skutki gniewu błękitnowłosego i już dawno przekonali się, że bezpieczniej jest drażnić dzikie lwy niż Kuroko. Aomine zawsze obwiniał Akashiego za tę stronę charakteru Tetsu. Ta czerwona gnida nawet ze świętego Franciszka zrobiłaby sadystę.  
\- Kise-kun – zimny głos Kuroko ciął powietrze w salonie jak sztylet. - tak, jak ustaliliśmy, zabierz Aomine do siebie. Ja zostanę z Kagamim.  
\- Dobrze, Kurokocchi – posłusznie odpowiedział Kise i, nim wciąż nieco zamglone alkoholem umysły Kagamiego i Aomine zdążyły przetrawić słowa Tetsuyi, doskoczył do ciemnoskórego, podparł go ramieniem, pomógł mu wstać i wyprowadził go z mieszkania Taigi.  
\- A Kise co? W zonę wszedł? Taka szybkość i refleks. - Kagami spojrzał na Kuroko, ale, wbrew oczekiwaniom, nie napotkał jego ciepłego wzroku, do jakiego był przyzwyczajony, lecz dwa błękitne odłamki lodu.  
\- Kagami. Idź do łazienki. Weź prysznic. Potem wróć tutaj. Musimy porozmawiać.  
Taiga był zbyt przerażony, by dyskutować. Skinął głową i wyszedł z salonu, wziął z pokoju czyste ubrania i skierował się do łazienki. Kuroko musiał być naprawdę zły, skoro przestał się do niego zwracać z grzecznościowy kun. A to znaczyło, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie posłuszeństwo.

Pół godziny później Kagami, ubrany w świeżą koszulkę i bokserki, stał na środku swojej łazienki. Zbierał odwagę, by opuścić to bezpieczne pomieszczenie i zmierzyć się z gniewem i rozczarowaniem Kuroko. Zawsze chciał być w oczach błękitnowłosego kimś wyjątkowym, a dziś swoim zachowaniem sprawił, że jego ukochany czuje do niego pogardę. Jego czyny były naganne i niegodne sportowca. Nie dość, że podsłuchiwał i śledził kolegę z drużyny, to jeszcze upił się. Na dodatek złamał prawo. Kagamiego palił wstyd. Miał też wrażenie, że, nawet jeśli kiedyś było inaczej, to dziś stracił wszystkie ewentualne szanse, jakie miał u Tetsuyi. Kuroko na pewno nie będzie chciał się wiązać z kimś niewiele lepszym od menela z ławeczki pod monopolowym.  
Bądź facetem – zganił sam siebie Kagami i, nim zdążył zmienić zdanie, zmusił się do wyjścia z łazienki. Ze zdziwieniem zarejestrował fakt, że Kuroko posprzątał puste butelki z salonu, a w mieszkaniu unosił się jakiś smakowity zapach. Kagami zdał się na zmysł węchu i ruszył w kierunku źródła tej woni. Dotarł do kuchni, gdzie Kuroko zdążył się już zadomowić. Błękitnowłosy krzątał się przy kuchence, pilnując potrawy smażącej się na patelni.  
\- Usiądź, Kagami-kun – powiedział Tetsu, nie odwracając się, więc Taiga posłusznie zajął miejsce przy stole. Po chwili Kuroko postawił przed nim parujący talerz.  
\- Co to jest? - Uffff, nie jest już zły.  
\- Omlet z warzywami – odpowiedział Kuroko, stawiając koło niego szklankę.- I sok z pomarańczy. Jedz. Masz szczęście, że masz tak szybką przemianę materii, Kagami-kun. W przeciwnym razie wciąż byłbyś pijany.  
Kagami spróbował dania przyrządzonego przez Kuroko.  
\- Pyszne – powiedział z pełnymi ustami. - Dziękuję.  
Nie dość, że zjadliwe to jeszcze Kuroko zrobił to specjalnie dla mnie – uśmiechnął się do siebie, lecz w ty momencie jego zadowolenie zostało przyćmione wspomnieniem jego własnego zachowania sprzed pół godziny. Spłonął rumieńcem, a kęs, który właśnie połykał, utknął mu w gardle. As drużyny Seirin chwycił za szklankę i wziął duży łyk soku, po czym odchrząknął. Spojrzał na Kuroko, ale gdy napotkał jego zaciekawiony wzrok, poczuł, że jego rumieniec tylko się pogłębia. Kagami odwrócił głowę, nie mogąc znieść świadomości, że oto osoba, którą kocha, widziała go w tak żałosny stanie.  
\- Skąd się tu wziąłeś? - zapytał, wciąż unikając patrzenia na swojego partnera z boiska.  
\- Akashi-kun do mnie zadzwonił – Kuroko brzmiał tak, jakby ta akurat kwestia była najzupełniej oczywista.  
\- Co?  
\- Powiedziałem, że Akashi-kun do mnie zadzwonił – Tetsuya powtórzył powoli jakby mówił do małego dziecka, co tylko rozdrażniło Kagamiego.  
\- I co mówił? – zapytał z gniewem.  
\- Mówił, że doszły go słuchy, że dwaj najlepsi licealni koszykarze w Japonii widziani byli, kiedy kupowali alkohol, a następnie skierowali się w stronę miejsca zamieszkania tego, który ma czerwone włosy i rozdwojone brwi.  
\- Co Akashiego obchodzi, co ja robię? Albo co robi Aomine? Nie jest moją matką! I nie jest już kapitanem Pokolenia Cudów.  
\- Akashiego-kun to nie interesuje. Uznał po prostu, że sytuacja ta zainteresuje mnie, skoro to mnie dotyczy. Dlatego właśnie ja i Kise-kun tu przyszliśmy. Picie alkoholu na kilka dni przed meczem jest nieodpowiedzialne, Kagami-kun.  
\- Kuroko... Tylko dlatego tu jesteś? Chodzi tylko o mecz? - Kagami poczuł jak przygniata go smutek.  
\- Nie. Nie tylko dlatego. Chciałem też uzyskać odpowiedź na kilka pytań.  
\- T-tak? Na jakie?  
\- Och, to takie drobnostki. Na przykład dlaczego Kagami-kun udawał, że jest chory i zwolnił się z treningu i wbrew temu, co obiecał kapitanowi nie poszedł do domu? Albo dlaczego Aomine-kun i Kagami-kun mnie dzisiaj śledzili? - spojrzenie Kuroko było uważne i badawcze.  
\- Co? My... My nie... Cholera! Jak się domyśliłeś?  
\- Z całym szacunkiem, Bakagami-kun, ale tylko ślepy nie zauważyłby, że idzie za nim dwójka prawie dwumetrowych nastolatków. Przy czym jeden z nich ma jaskrawoczerwone włosy a drugi ciemną skórę. Jakby tego było mało, obaj wrzeszczą jakby ktoś ich torturował. Powtórzę moje pytanie. Dlaczego mnie śledziliście, Kagami-kun?  
\- No wiesz, Kuroko...  
\- Nie, Kagami-kun, nie wiem. Dlatego pytam. Jestem w stanie domyślić się motywacji Aomine-kun, ale nie rozumiem jaki ty miałeś cel, Kagami-kun.  
\- Chciałem dowiedzieć się z kim się umówiłeś na randkę.  
\- Tak podejrzewałem, ale dlaczego?  
\- Bo...- Kagami uznał, że skoro i tak już wszystko przepadło, równie dobrze może być szczery. - Ko-kocham cię, Kuroko.  
Kagami zamknął oczy. Nie chciał patrzeć na błękitnowłosego. Bał się jego spojrzenia. Nie chciał dostrzec w oczach, które tak bardzo kochał strachu, pogardy, czy litości. Czekał na słowa Kuroko, w których ten, w sposób grzeczny, choć stanowczy, pozbawi go wszelkich nadziei, jednak Tetsuya milczał. Kagami poczuł, że cisza panująca w kuchni go przygniata. Nie mógł jej już dłużej znieść, dlatego powoli uchylił powieki, spojrzał w oczy Kuroko oddalone od jego własnych zaledwie o kilka centymetrów, wrzasnął i rzucił się do tyłu, zwalając się wraz z krzesłem na podłogę.  
\- Kagami-kun? - głos Kuroko był cichy, kiedy pochylał się nad swoim kolegą.  
O cholera! O boże koszykówki. Wygląda na zawstydzonego i zmieszanego. Nawet się zarumienił. Wygląda tak słodko. Oczy ma zaszklone, więc próbuje to ukryć pod grzywką. I... O cholera! On się uśmiecha. Spokój! Nie możesz teraz myśleć o tym, jak piękny jest to widok, jak chciałbyś wpić się w te perłowe usta, sprawdzić jak smakuje jego skóra, polizać smukłą szyję a później poprowadzić język przez kości obojczyka i, zahaczając o smakowite sutki, poprzez brzuch dotrzeć aż do... STOP!  
\- Kagami-kun? Czy mogę to wyznanie traktować poważnie? - Kuroko odwrócił wzrok. - Nie robisz sobie ze mnie żartów?  
\- Co ty, głupi jesteś? - krzyknął Kagami, zerwał się z podłogi i chwycił błękitnowłosego za ramiona. Lekko nim potrząsając, krzyknął – Kto robiłby sobie żarty z takiej sprawy? Kocham cię już od dawna. Kocham twój uśmiech, twoje oczy i poczucie humoru, choć nie zawsze go rozumiem. Kocham grać w twoją koszykówkę i przyjmować twoje podania.  
\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nic wcześniej, Kagami-kun? - wyszeptał Kuroko, wpatrując się w oczy swojego światła.  
\- Bo jestem głupi – zaśmiał się Kagami. - Nie wiedziałem, że to miłość, dopóki... Och... No tak... Zapomniałem, przepraszam.  
Kagami zamilkł, puścił błękitnowłosego i zrobił krok do tyłu, oddalając się w ten sposób od drobnego i pociągającego ciała.  
\- Dopóki co, Kagami-kun?  
\- Dopóki nie usłyszałem, jak mówisz Aomine, że jesteś w kimś zakochany – Kagami spuścił głowę. - Nie chciałem podsłuchiwać, naprawdę... Tak wyszło. Dlatego dzisiaj, kiedy usłyszałem, że masz randkę, postanowiłem cię śledzić i poprosiłem Aomine o pomoc... - Kagami wciągnął głośno powietrze, przypominając sobie o czymś ważnym. Jak mogłem zapomnieć? - Kuroko – zaczął mówić szybko, machając przy tym rękami. - Słuchaj, przepraszam. Nie powinienem wyskakiwać z tym wyznaniem. Nie wtedy, kiedy... Ech... Przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że ty i Kise będziecie bardzo szczęśliwi. Ale – zawarczał – zgadzam się z Aomine! Jeśli ten piękniś cię skrzywdzi, przefasonuję tę jego buźkę!  
W tym momencie Kuroko nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać. Świat Kagamiego zawirował. Denerwowało go, że błękitnowłosy wyśmiał jego przemowę. Przemowę, w którą włożył całe serce. Z drugiej jednak strony ten dźwięk był najpiękniejszą muzyką pod słońcem. Kagamiemu zdawało się, że został otoczony przez migające gwiazdki i kwitnące kwiaty. A wszystko to za sprawą tego śmiechu. Zjawiska rzadszego niż doniesienia o pojawieniu się yeti. Albo po prostu jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiałem. Taiga poczuł, że znów się rumieni. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od błyszczących oczu, różowych policzków i rozchylonych ust swojego cienia. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że się podniecił.  
\- Faktycznie jesteś Bakagamim – wydyszał w końcu Kuroko.  
Ojej, ojej, ojej. Spokój, juniorze. Nie zwracaj uwagi na to, jak on podniecająco dyszy. Ciekawe czy w czasie seksu jego głos też jest taki schrypnięty? Zarumieniony, zdyszany... STOP! CHOLERA! DOŚĆ! Bo się zapę... Uou. Co on robi? Dlaczego mnie do siebie przyciąga? Chce mnie uderzyć, bo zepsułem mu randkę? Dlaczego nagle zrobił się poważny? On chyba nie chce? A może... Mmmmmm. Usta Kuroko. Dłonie Kuroko. Język. Skóra. Zęby. Miękkie włosy. Zapach. Język. Skóra. Wargi. Dotknąć. Posmakować. Zatracić się. Polizać. Jęk. Mój? Jego? Boże koszykówki, jakie te bokserki ciasne.  
Kolejny jęk Kuroko, zatrzymał Kagamiego w pół gestu. Właśnie przygryzał płatek lewego ucha błękitnowłosego, jednocześnie gładząc skórę na jego plecach (Gdzie on ma koszulkę?), jednak dzięki silnej woli zdołał odsunąć się od chłopaka.  
\- Dlaczego się nie bronisz, debilu? Gdyby Kise wiedział, byłby zdruzgotany. Zapłakałby się na śmierć.  
Kuroko zamrugał, zdezorientowany. I znów zaczął się śmiać.Coś dużo się śmieje. Może też coś pił?   
\- Czego się cieszysz? Zdrada sprawia ci aż taką radość? Myślałem, że jesteś inny – Kagami poczuł gorycz w przełyku.  
\- Przepraszam, Kagami-kun – Tetsuya otarł łezkę z kącika oka. - Zapomniałem, że jeśli nie wytłumaczy ci się czegoś powoli, sam się nie domyślisz.  
\- Ej – zawarczał Kagami.  
\- Spokojnie, Kagami-kun. To też w tobie lubię – Kuroko uniósł dłoń. - Nie spotykam się z Kise-kun. Skąd przyszło ci do głowy, że miałem z nim dzisiaj randkę? Nic takiego nie mówiłem.  
\- To po co się z nim spotkałeś?  
\- Obiecałem zachować to w tajemnicy. Ta sprawa dotyczy wyłącznie Kise-kun i... Aomine-kun.  
\- No... ale mówiłeś, że jesteś w kimś zakochany. I szczęśliwy... Więc... Kto? - Kagami czuł się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany.  
\- Miałem na myśli ciebie, Kagami-kun – Kuroko wydawał się zawstydzony. - Lubię cię. Myślałem, że się domyśliłeś, kiedy cię pocałowałem. I nawet, jeśli o tym nie wiesz, dajesz mi naprawdę dużo szczęścia.  
\- To znaczy, że odwzajemniasz moje uczucia?  
\- Chyba właśnie to powiedziałem – Kuroko przewrócił oczami.  
\- Czyli jesteśmy teraz parą?  
\- Je-jeśli chcesz, Kagami-kun.  
\- Chcę. Oczywiście, że chcę – Kagami dopadł do swojego nowego chłopaka i przyciągnął go do siebie. Zmierzył jego twarz uważnym spojrzeniem i powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu – Od teraz masz mi mówić po imieniu, Tetsuya.  
\- Taiga - wyszeptał Kuroko, zarumieniony, na co Kagami uśmiechnął się jak kot nad miską śmietanki i przyciągnął go do namiętnego pocałunku.  
Po chwili Kagami poczuł, że Tetsu staje się coraz cięższy i cięższy. Drobny chłopak coraz mocniej opierał się na czerwonowłosym. To otrzeźwiło Taigę. Oderwał się od ust swojego chłopaka i z podejrzliwością obrzucił jego twarz spojrzeniem. Było dokładnie tak, jak się obawiał. Błękitnowłosy ledwie oddychał, z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

\- Boszsz... Tetsuya, twoja wytrzymałość jest naprawdę bardzo słaba – westchnął.

\- Przepraszam, ale to Taiga zachowuje się jak niewyżyte zwierzę.

\- Oj, bo cię walne!

\- Skłonności do przemocy w rodzinie? Na samym początku związku? Masz mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia?

\- Tsk, bo za chwilę przegniesz!

Kuroko nie odpowiedział. Ziewnął tylko potężnie. Kagami z niepokojem spojrzał na zawodnika widmo, po czym skierował spojrzenie na zegar w kuchni i zauważył, że ten wskazuje godzinę 2 nad ranem. Taiga zaczął się martwić. Przeklinał swoją głupotę i brak spostrzegawczości. Wyrzucał sobie, że nie dostrzegł zmęczenia swojego (Ha!) chłopaka i pozwolił mu doprowadzić się do stanu, w którym od zombie różni go tylko kolor skóry.

\- Tetsuya... Musisz się położyć. Jest już późno, więc przenocujesz u mnie.

\- Mówiłem, że Taiga jest niewyżyty.

\- Dobrze, dobrze – Kagami nie chciał się kłócić, tym bardziej, że błękitnowłosemu, nawet jeśli opierał się o Taigę, coraz trudniej było utrzymać pozycję stojącą. - Chodź, pomogę ci.

Kuroko tylko kiwnął głową, wyraźnie zmęczony, i pozwolił Kagamiemu poprowadzić się do łóżka. Droga z kuchni do sypialni jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się czerwonowłosemu tak długa. W końcu jednak udało mu się dotrzeć do miejsca przeznaczenia. Taiga pomógł błękitnowłosemu zdjąć spodnie i buty, po czym ułożył go na swoim łóżku i przykrył kocem. Już miał położyć się koło niego, kiedy Kuroko gwałtownie usiadł. W dłoni trzymał małą buteleczkę, którą znalazł zagrzebaną w pościeli swojego chłopaka. Tetsuya zmrużył oczy z podejrzliwością.

\- Czy to jest to, co myślę? Trzymasz lubrykant pod poduszką? Skąd to masz? Czyżbyś często zapraszał gości do swojego pokoju, Kagami-kun? Takich rzeczy nie kupuje się ot tak albo na wszelki wypadek.

\- Eee... Nie. To miłe, że jesteś zazdrosny...

\- Nie jestem!

\- ...ale kupiłem go do masturbacji. No wiesz, zwiększa doznania. No i ładnie pachnie.

\- Tak? Jak? - Kuroko był nieco spokojniejszy, ale w jego głosie wciąż słychać było gniew.

\- Wanilią – odpowiedział Kagami, po czym wymierzył sobie mentalnego kopniaka. Już bardziej oczywisty być nie mógł. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że faktycznie musi być idiotą, skoro wcześniej nie domyślił się charakteru swojego uczucia do Tetsuyi. Po raz pierwszy kupił waniliowy lubrykant kilka miesięcy temu i do tej pory zdążył zużyć kilkanaście buteleczek.

\- Ach tak – Kuroko, mała bestia, uśmiechnął się domyślnie i na powrót ułożył się na poduszce.

Taiga wdrapał się na łóżko. Jedną ręką przyciągnął błękitnowłosego do swojej piersi, a drugą sięgnął po koc, którym okrył ich obu. Nie chciało mu się myć czy przebierać, więc postanowił, że zajmie się tym jutro. Kuroko też był chyba bardzo zmęczony, bo tylko ufnie wtulił się w Kagamiego, wyszeptał Kocham cię i po chwili oddychał już cicho i równomiernie, najwyraźniej pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Taiga złożył lekki pocałunek na czubku głowy swojego chłopaka odszepnął Ja ciebie też i również zasnął.

Kiedy Kagami obudził się rano czuł się niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy. Poruszył ręką w poszukiwaniu swojego ukochanego, ale napotkał tylko zimną pustkę. Z lekką paniką zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął rozglądać po pokoju. Nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec znajomej błękitnej czupryny, więc jego teoria jakoby Tetsuya ukrył się gdzieś w tym właśnie pomieszczeniu, została obalona. Taiga udał się więc na poszukiwania Kuroko. Zajrzał do łazienki i salonu, ale pomieszczenia te były puste. Powoli zaczął go ogarniać strach. Gdzie jest Tetsuya? Chyba nie zaczął żałować wczorajszej nocy i nie uciekł? Wtedy usłyszał głos zawodnika-widmo dobiegający z kuchni. Kagamiego ogarnęła fala ulgi. Ruszył w tamtym kierunku i, po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich dni, złamał zasadę o niepodsłuchiwaniu Kiedy Kagami obudził się rano, czuł się brudny, lepki i śmierdzący, ale niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy. Poruszył ręką w poszukiwaniu swojego ukochanego, ale napotkał tylko zimną pustkę. Z lekką paniką zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął rozglądać po pokoju. Nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec znajomej błękitnej czupryny, więc jego teoria jakoby Tetsuya ukrył się gdzieś w tym właśnie pomieszczeniu, została obalona. Taiga podniósł z podłogi swoje bokserki i szybko je na siebie naciągnął, po czym udał się na poszukiwania Kuroko. Zajrzał do łazienki i salonu, ale pomieszczenia te były puste. Powoli zaczął go ogarniać strach. Gdzie jest Tetsuya? Chyba nie zaczął żałować wczorajszej nocy i nie uciekł? Wtedy usłyszał głos zawodnika-widmo dobiegający z kuchni. Kagamiego ogarnęła fala ulgi. Ruszył w tamtym kierunku i, po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich dni, złamał zasadę o niepodsłuchiwaniu.

\- Rozumiem, Aomine-kun – mówił Kuroko, najprawdopodobniej rozmawiając przez telefon.- Zapomnij o mnie. Tę noc spędziłem u Taigi, więc sam rozumiesz, że w tej sytuacji ty i ja nie mamy już racji bytu... Tak, to znaczy dokładnie to, o czym myślisz... Żałujesz? Z tego, co wiem, Kise-kun jest w stosunku do ciebie poważny... To trzeba było się powstrzymać... Przestań dramatyzować, Aomine-kun. Nie jesteś już dzieckiem. Musisz brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny... Nie, nie oceniam cię. Mimo to... Daj szansę temu, co jest między wami... Zawsze go lubiłeś, uważałeś, że jest ładny i dobrze gra w kosza... Wiem, Aomine-kun. Czuję to samo. Obaj musimy iść naprzód... Chociaż się na tym zastanów. Chciałbym żebyś był szczęśliwy, a Kise-kun na pewno dobrze o ciebie zadba... Nie przesadzaj. Wcale nie traktuję cię jak przedmiot, który można przekazać innemu dziecku. Po prostu martwię się o ciebie, Aomine-kun... Cieszę się. Kise-kun na pewno będzie bardzo szczęśliwy... Przepraszam, Aomine-kun, ale muszę kończyć. Taidze podsłuchiwanie naszych rozmów zaczyna ostatnio wchodzić w krew... Tak, do zobaczenia. Dbaj o Kise-kun. I o siebie też, Aomine-kun.  
Kagami, zarumieniony, wszedł powoli do kuchni. Nie potrafił spojrzeć na Kuroko.  
\- Dzień dobry, Tetsuya – powiedział zawstydzony.  
\- Dzień dobry, Taiga.  
\- Jesteś zły?  
\- Dlaczego mam być zły? Bo podsłuchiwałeś? - wywrócił oczami. - Nie jestem zły - westchnął. - Ale będę, jeśli nie dostanę całusa na dzień dobry – dodał.  
Kagamiemu nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Rozpromieniony, w dwóch susach dopadł do swojego chłopaka, chwycił go mocno i zachłannie wpił się w jego usta. Po dłuższej chwili wypełnionej językami, dotykiem, jękami i wzdychnięciami, oderwali się od siebie.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki niewyżyty, Taiga – Kuroko był zarumieniony.  
\- Ale i tak mnie kochasz, nie?  
\- Chyba oślepłem. Za dużo czasu przebywam z koszykarskimi światłami.  
\- Cicho – warknął Kagami, po czym, aby pomóc Tetsuyi w zachowaniu ciszy, nakrył jego usta własnymi.


End file.
